


Rip You Apart From The Inside

by runningwithwerewolves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bottom!Cas, Bro Time, Castiel feels Dean's pain, Demon!Castiel, Destiel feels, Evil Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hell, Hell Fic, Hellhound!Bela, Hellhound!Dean, Hellhound!Jo, Hellhounds, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Protective Sam Winchester, References to the Beatles, Rough Sex, Sam and Jo Flirt, Sam is a BAMF, Shameless Singing, Topping from the Bottom, original character death, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwithwerewolves/pseuds/runningwithwerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sniffs the air and tastes the fear of the idiot that sold his soul. Doesn't matter why, or what he got in return; ten years of glory and fame isn't worth it. He'll start to realize that when Dean's got his teeth in the guy's intestines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rip You Apart From The Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexHamato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHamato/gifts).



The beast howls down a dark alley; a deep longing in his blood. A quickening of his heart; he can't wait for the taste of blood on his tongue. He can't wait to cut his teeth on the flesh of his prey. His pack are close by; his ragged hounds are circling around their prey. Cutting off his retreat.

Chasing down some idiot who made a deal for fame or glory or a bigger dick, hell it's pretty common place these days. It's been this way for decades now. _Doesn't matter how long_ , he thinks. Maybe when he first started out; when he died and his brother tried to save his soul by offering his own. Maybe then it mattered. Those demons laughed in his face; but Crowley offered a better deal.

Why Sammy took it, he didn't know. Or maybe he did. Maybe he would have done the same thing. Still, at the time it was a dumb fuck thing to do; because it meant Crowley won. Crowley got what he always wanted; the Winchesters as his bitches.

He sniffs the air and tastes the fear of the idiot that sold his soul. Doesn't matter why, or what he got in return; ten years of glory and fame isn't worth it. He'll start to realize that when Dean's got his teeth in the guy's intestines.

Mr. Kilby, a fifty year old burned out rock star; his left leg is slower than his right and his heart is beating so fast he might die of a heart attack  before Dean can reach him. _To hell with that. The reapers can suck it, this one's mine._

He races forward; his crimson eyes glowering through the darkness. He can't be seen by humans; but there are two vampires in the alley sucking on some chick's neck that screech in fear at the sight of him. He races past them without another thought; he has work to do, and right now they aren't it. _They better count themselves lucky._   His heart is pounding; his feet scratching along the cement.

He slows to stalking; behind some greasy bar full of laughter and drunks. Some guy comes out of the back and almost falls down the narrow steps; he passes Dean, unaware of the massive black dog growling at his heels. He throws up behind the dumpster and Dean huffs. A hot blonde comes out and giggles; he turns with a smirk and saunters over to her for a sloppy kiss.

Dean thinks about throwing up himself; a dark idea rising in his chest. _Maybe I can stop for a light snack?_ His brother's puppy eyes flash in his mind; and he remembers Garth yelling at him to hurry up so they can party after the job. He pulls himself from his thoughts and watches the steam roll out of a vent  to his left; a sour smell enters his canine nostrils and he snorts.

The drunken couple shudder against the chill of the night air and pull each other closer; Dean watches them skulk off into the black of the alley. The guy whispering sweet nothings into the blonde girls ear. _Once upon a time, that idiot was me._ He shivers and shuts his eyes. _Focus now; I can't lose him._

Cars speed nearby, the raging of people and honking horns enter his ears. He smells the lust of people fucking in an apartment a block away; the moans and screams. He has good times like that waiting for him; after him and his crew kill this fucker.

Mr. Kilby's racing heart and ragged breathing enter his ears. The wind changes and he catches his scent. He storms down the dark alley and spins around the next corner; Kilby's scent strong at the back on his throat. He thinks about going for his ankles first; crippling the bastard, then letting him scream while he tears him apart.

His tongue lolls out of his mouth and he races faster; the hunger rising in his chest. He tastes the iron in the air; Jo got him in the leg, but he threw down some black ash and ran for it. Something that creates a barrier against the supernatural. The ash won't help him now; he's got a hellhound on his trail.

\--

"Where is he?"

"He's taking his time, as per fucking usual." Jo growls.

Sam looks at her in sympathy and sighs. "Yeah."

He sniffs the air and catches Kilby's scared scent; he's close, but not close enough. Dean would kill any one of them if they tried to help him. He had a personal hatred for Kilby; which Jo vocally and violently shared. Of course Sam didn't like it either; Kilby was an ephibophile, a sick fucker who liked screwing sixteen year olds. Of course he wanted to stop him; but it's their job, they were already going to kill him.

They were supposed to do it all together. Him, Jo and Sam had been working as a team for awhile now; but  Kevin and Garth were still pretty new to it all and Bela wasn't used to working as a team. This was supposed to be their first real team job.

Sam looks around and sees cars race by; a couple of guy's pass the alley their standing at the head of and whistle at Jo. Her eyes glare a dangerous orange and she growls at them.

"Shit!"

"What the fuck! Dude run for it!"

The idiot drunks run off and Sam raises an eyebrow at Jo.

"What? They deserved to be scared shitless."

"Because they whistled?" Sam scoffs. "You just like growling at people. Admit it."

She grinds her heel into the ground and shrugs her head away. "Shut up."

Sam laughs at that; then focuses on a dark figure passing the intersection of alleyways before them. He runs left and he sees Dean, fully shifted rounding the corner; quick on Kilby's heels.

"He's got him cornered."

"Fucking finally. You're brother- I could just-"

"Come on- let's go." Sam steps forward and Jo shouts his name.

"We're not supposed to move Sam. You know better than anyone how he is."

"Territorial, possessive, a complete smart ass- and just a general bossy dick when we're on a job? Yeah I know." Sam sighs.

He lets his crimson eyes gleam in the darkness and feels his vicious animal claws extend. Jo follows him, her scent is annoyed and a little scared.

"Calm down. He's not going to get pissed at you for following my orders. We're a team."

"Huh." She scoffs. "You are a moron."

"Thanks."

"No really- you are a fucking moron. He's going to gut you."

"He can try." Sam smiles.

"You're puppy eyes are not getting you out of this one honey." Joe responds.

He tosses his head over his shoulder and smirks at her.

Her eyes glow in annoyance and she slaps his shoulder. "Just move your ass."

"So you can stare at it while we go? I'm fine with that just so you know."

"Shut the hell up Sam." He can hear the smile in her words.

\----

The moonlight shines above; and the alley's are vacant. It's nearing morning now; they have a deadline to keep and he's dragging ass. He's not trying to fuck around, really. This bastard _knows_ things; he's masking himself with something, but it's rubbing off as he sweats. He smells fucking awful, like pain and fear and coming death. It's beautiful.

"Hurry up!" He hears Bela's voice yelling to him from the right and he groans.

He wants to tell her to go to hell; but that'd be redundant. Plus she'd probably just smirk with her stunning green eyes and says something like 'I'm already there honey' and then he'd have to hit her.

"No! Get away from me- ah!" Kilby takes a tumble and Dean roars in glee.

"Get him!" Jo yells from somewhere behind him and Sam roars.

Kilby is lying on his stomach, crying loudly; praying, bribing trying to beg for his life. _Fucking die with some dignity dude._ Dean growls as Bela inches toward the guy. Her face is hungry, her scent excited. He growls again, warningly; she turns a glare on him and backs off.

Sam stands next to Dean's prone form;  it's initiation time and only one of the three puppies are here. He hears their pounding footsteps; quick but loud. He needs to teach them some fucking subtlety; at least Bela has that going for her. Not that Dean would ever, ever admit that out loud. No reason to give the bitch a bigger head; not that Dean thinks that's actually possible.

Garth and Kevin run around the corner; they come in on the other side of Kilby and he cries louder.

Dean pushes upward and his bones crack and contort under his flesh. Sam steps back a little and Jo comes around to his right. His bones contract; his muscles strain and his fur disappears beneath his human skin. He's covered in warm sweat and a little blood; he stands fully and he's totally naked.

"Shit it's cold." He shudders and Sam scoffs.

"Yeah, we can see that." Bela snickers.

Dean glares at her and she opts to stare at Kilby. Dean grunts and rolls his shoulders and neck; satisfying popping and cracking sounds enter his ears and he smiles.

"Alright, it's time boys and bitch."

"Fuck you." Bela says coldly.

"You wish you could baby. But you can't have any of this." Dean gestures at his naked form.

She scoffs and shakes her head away. Garth laughs and Kevin holds back a smile.

"Hey- you two idiots."

"Dean-"

"You shut up little brother. You and me are having words later." He dismisses his brother and aims a grin at Garth and Kevin. "It's chow time boys."

He shoots a look at Bela and she smiles down at Kilby. He sobs harshly and they ignore his pleas. Dean's puppies brandish their harsh almost neon-orange glowing eyes and claws; their fangs come next and Kilby starts screaming.

"Hey- shut the fuck up!" Dean yells. Kilby just continues to scream and starts crawling away. "You fucker-" Dean roars.

Kilby curls in on himself and weeps silently. "Please, please- don't kill me please. What did I do to you? What do you want from me? Please please please let me go." He cries pathetically.

"Oh my- you fucking asshole." Jo uncrosses her arms and is about to attack.

Dean reaches out on arm and grips her swinging arm before she gets near Kilby. She meets his eyes and he can smell her rage. His calm face and warning eyes stop her dead; she curses under her breath and pulls her arm free of Dean's grip.

He moves toward Kilby and leans his head down to catch his eyes. He meets the hound's eyes with fear.

"You act like you don't know why we're here, but you know." Dean points at him. "You do." He drops his arm to rest over his dick.

Kilby starts to shake his head and Dean punches him in the gut. "Ah- damn- stop it."

"No you stop it- fucking die with some dignity. You're surrounded by six hellhounds, dogs of hell. You get it? You sold your daughter-fucking twisted piece of shit soul. You got your ten years of rocking head banging fame and now you're done. Times up;  now stop crying and die like man." He slaps his shoulder with a smirk.

Dean stands up and moves back, Bela inches forward and growls menacingly. Kilby's eyes go wide and he whimpers.

"I'm not gonna lie man, this is gonna hurt like a son-of-a-bitch." Dean grins.

Sam catches the other two hounds' attention; he nods to them and looks at Kilby. "Take him."

\--

It's preciously gruesome. _Never thought I'd pair those words together, but there it is._ Dean watches as his little puppies tear there claws into the screaming shit eating fucker. His screams are inhuman and gut wrenching.

Bela's face is ferocious; her eyes glowing orange and her tight clothes covered in heaps of blood. She's ripping apart his thighs, quick but careful. She's had a lot of practice at this; and good fuck if she doesn't know how to cause the most pain without killing the guy.

Garth and Kevin are focusing on ripping him apart from the inside. Squelching and ripping and blood gushing. The smell of iron is thick, almost choking. Dean's grin widens and Jo and Sam are smirking on either side of him. The moonlight dips into the alleyway as the hounds slash and rip. It's a damn fine massacre; he couldn't be more proud.

When Kilby's throat is slashed by Garth, the screaming stops. It's fine really since Kilby's voice was so hoarse by then he was barely making any good sounds anyway. Now they get to listen as he gurgles and chokes on his own blood.

Garth is the first to pull away; Bela, the last.

The hounds step back, each a few feet from the body; Kevin nearest to Garth and Bela nearer to Sam. They are all covered in gore; slick with blood and sweat and meat. Human entrails and sinew. They look like true dogs of hell now.

"Good job."

Bela is the first to smile at Dean's approval of her good work. Garth is heaving out harsh breaths, Kevin along with him. But Kevin manages a strange smile in his alphas direction. Sam steps over Kilby and past Bela; he reaches a hand to Garth and grips his shoulder tightly. He looks at Bela and Kevin and nods.

"Good work, really." Dean nods back to him and looks over at Jo.

She's grinning down at Kilby's body; or what remains of him. He looks like he's been emptied; his organs nothing but bloody soup. Her face is a wicked sneer; she spits on him. Kilby's eyes are wide and accusing, staring into the starless night sky.

"Job's done. I don't know about the rest of you, but I could eat a couple of horses right about now." Dean smirks haughtily, his dick still exposed to the night air.

Sam meets his eyes. "How about some pants first bro?"

\--

_Three fucking hours since we've been back, where is he?_

 Celebrating; alcohol that is laced with all kinds of crazy voodoo herbs that can actually get monsters like them drunk. Jo is laughing with Sam at her side; he sees and smells it, how close they are now. She moved on from her love for Dean after she became a hound; he was OK with it really he was.

He was in love himself; but not with her. Not with any of this familial fools. Though Bela wanted his ass, he didn't want hers. The way she looked at Jo and Sam though; with lust in her eyes. He'd be worried if he didn't know Sam could handle her. He knew what to expect and how to deal with it if Bela tried anything. They couldn't trust the bitch; especially not since her demonic master was Meg.

Fucking Meg. His body twitched, sick and nauseous and full of an impossible rage every time he saw her. Just thinking about her rose his hackles. _Fuck her, this is our time. Our night of fun._   Dean looked around; the dive bar around them was just an imagined place in their minds. A re-construction of the Harvells' old bar. It wasn't real, but it felt real; and in hell, that's really all that mattered.

The sticky wooden floor; covered in decade of beer and spit; sweat and fuck only knows what else. The wall behind the bar was covered in all kinds of bottles; old, new, glassy, dim. Red, green, purple, brown; some of them had crisp new labels, but they looked out of place next to the rustic wood shelving and cobwebs.

Dean leaned against the bar counter and peered near the register on the far side. Behind an old police radio was an old photo; tucked away, old and faded but still there. His dad was smiling next to a blonde man with dark eyes and fair skin. He was tall and lean, the opposite of John Winchester. Dean smiled at the picture of Jo's dad with his arm around his own father.

He wished, back before he got to hell; he wished that things could have been different. He stares at the picture with fondness for a few minutes before sound catches his attention. He turns his head left to see Garth on the floor, Kevin sprawled across his stomach; they're both drunk as fuck and laughing hysterically.

He'd hoped for change; for different outcomes. His mom and dad alive; Jo's dad and Kevin's mom. Garth's older brother who got ripped to shreds by a wendigo. He wished for things to be different; but that was a long time ago.

He pushes off from the bar and heads over to the group; bumping shoulders with Sam and taking a swig of his beer. Times have changed; maybe not for the best, but at least for the better.

_This is as good as we get._

Dean hauls Kevin to his feet, and Sam helps Garth up. The stick figure of a man giggles and Bela puts an arm around his waist. He shuts up and lets her aim him at the dart board for some practice.

Kevin groans and touches his neck. "Thanks Dean."

"No problem man. Us monsters gotta stick together."

\--

He's bloody and washing up; torture is hard work. Dean smirks, watching him tug his shirt off, up and over his head; he licks his lips watching his demon's muscles tighten and relax as he moves. Dean shifts his weight off of the doorway and his demon's head spins in his direction; his eyes relax as they give Dean a once over.

"Damn, I was hoping to watch a little longer." Dean smirks.

"You shouldn't be here." His voice is deep, gravely.

He tilts his head and his jaw tightens. "Don't be a dick Cas."

"You should be out- celebrating."

"I am celebrating." Dean walks toward the former demon king and hovers a foot away. Staring at the demon's fair skin and wicked scars. "I thought we could do that together."

Dean's voice is low and husky. He hopes Cas understands; the guy can be impossible to read and even harder to understand sometimes. But great devil if he wasn't distracting as shit.

"What do you mean?" He turns partially toward Dean and raises a brow. "You want me to come join your hounds for celebratory drinking?"

Dean smirks and let's his eyes drop to Cas' chest. His eyes wander slowly back up to stare at his soft lips.

"I was thinking more like- you and me." Dean's beer is taking its toll and he has to do this, he has to say this before he loses the nerve. "I want- you."

"For, drinking and general merriment?" Cas's eyebrows pull together. "I'd think that would be more satisfying among those of your own kind. Especially your own brother."

He turns away to scrub his hands; the water turning a pale pink tinged with yellow as the blood swirls down the drain.

Dean grunts. "Fuck, Cas- will you just." He huffs. "Fuck it."

He pushes forward and spins Cas to him; and they're kissing. Dean is rough and persistent; his tongue pushing Cas' lips out of the way to get inside his mouth. Their tongues meet and Cas keens forward; Dean tilts his head and deepens the kiss.

Suddenly Cas' hands are pushing Dean away and he groans in response.

"We- I cannot do this."

"Wha- the fuck you _can't_ man. Cas don't you dare-" Dean's tone is demanding and that usually works; well with the puppies it works.

Cas is immune to his demands apparently; because soon Dean is watching his body disappear from the doorway and he's gone. In a cloud of smoke; literally. He is a demon; Dean laughs at himself and groans. His hand is a fist and he throws the beer bottle at the doorway. It shatters satisfyingly; but he's not done. He spins around with a roar and puts his clawed hand through the mirror.

He pulls his broken bleeding hand from the mirror and grunts; his chest is heaving, his heart on fire. He stares into the twisted broken mirror at twelve different slivers of his own face and glowing red eyes.

"OK, now I'm done."

\----

_Why did he do it? Why would he express such things toward me? I would have thought he would prefer the touch of a woman; specifically that of a human being or hound over a demon. His life has been filled with such vile misery, such death and curses. Mostly at the hands of my own kin; so why would he desire such a thing. To be with a monster such as me?_

Castiel looks at the remnants of the dying man at his feet; his work is never done it seems. The work of the new king is tireless and vicious. He got his vengeance; Crowley always hated the Prince of Hell, especially after he ascended to King. The cruel petty demon; once a lowly crossroads fiend was now the King of Hell.

Castiel pulls his serrated blade from the corpse of the human man. Deplorable as it was; Crowley was king. He'd imprisoned Abaddon and Castiel's father, Lucifer; then preceded to gather his flock. Every demon that would not bend the knee became food for his hounds and pet Daeva; he gathers the purest of souls for power and has amassed a ruthless and terrible army of demons to do his bidding.

Dean called them The Army of Car Salesman. It was meant as an insult, but Castiel didn't understand; he didn't understand many things. Such as Dean's desires. He would think the former human would prefer to be among human kind over the company of demons; however he does not.

Castiel supposed it was the simple fact that his brother and all of his friends were in hell. Either as hellhounds or demons themselves. He couldn't deny how good the Winchesters had gotten at being monsters themselves. They were high in rank now; Crowley's favorites.

It made Castiel sick, but proud at the same time. He wondered if this was one of those human emotions; complicated as they were.

Dean and Sam had taught him so much; but he could not deny his lust for blood. He loved to kill; loved to claim souls and feel powerful. It was a shameful thing, but something he could never be rid of. There was nothing he could desire more; except maybe Dean.

Castiel sighs at himself; he finishes cleaning his blade with a reddish handkerchief that he carries. It would be impractical to carry a white handkerchief.

He turns away and stalks into the shadows of a small empty warehouse. He shrouds himself in smoke and teleports to a forest; in the dregs of the Jersey Spine. He strips and wades into the dark water of a lake nearby.

The water soaks his flesh and swallows him whole. He opens his eyes to the twilight sky and breathes calmly. _This must be peace._ The water laps around him; the cool water breathing life into his tired body. He closes his eyes and listens to the birds chirping; crows squawking and fireflies rising from the treetops to glow around him. Their yellow flicker is warm and he chases their dim glow with his eyes.

His blue eyes cloud black and he feels a tinge of pain in his chest. Peace is gone; fear now settles in his bones.

"Dean."

\----

"Fuck off!"

The wendigo slashes at his chest and he growls in pain. _The grey skin and massive claws aren't scary enough, the fucker has to be so fast he could give the roadrunner a few pointers._

"I said- fucking die!" Dean dodges a blow and slashes upward. The monster howls in pain and Dean tackles him to the ground.

"Dean!" Sam comes barreling into the clearing; Dean struggles to hold the creature.

He watches his brother's eyes bleed red and he barrels forward, sheathed in flame. Raging he howls and Dean falls away to watch Sam jump on the wendigo; the creature screeches as Sam holds him. His flesh burns and falls away; a brilliant blue fire sparks from the creatures chest. He dissolves into the dirt and Dean breathes out.

"Shit." He hunches in on himself and rests his palms on his knees. 

Sam's fire disappears under his skin and he stands up; sweaty and out of breath. "Wow, that was close." Sam groans to his feet.

"Hey!" Jo sprints into the clearing, her blonde locks flying behind her. "You two idiots shouldn't have run off like that."

"We were trying to stop the wendigo from killing the rest of you-" Sam starts.

"When are you going to learn Sam?" Bela struts into the clearing, her claws and hands soaked in blood. "I can take care of myself. And I can definitely keep these morons alive."

"Oh piss off." Jo says back, a tilt of her head. "You only care about keeping your own ass alive. Dean you know she doesn't care about us, and she sure as hell doesn't care about you or Sam. She wants us all dead so she can claim the title of alpha and become Crowley's favorite."

Dean stands up and rubs a hand on the back of his neck; his chest is already stitching itself back together. He understood now; why some people chose to be monsters. Rapid regeneration is useful shit.

"Jo, not now OK."

"I do care about this team-"

"Bela." Sam's stern tone shuts her up. The brunette vixen turns to face the forest and Sam turns an agitated expression on Dean.

"Look. Bela asked to be on our team OK? You didn't know that because you don't care what she has to say- I don't totally blame you since half the shit she says makes me want to clean her clock, but there it is." Dean responds with a look of expectancy.

She swallows and purses her lips. "Fine. I got it."

"Yeah OK. Well you two, just try and remember you're a team and don't be going around trying to slash each other's throats or anything alright? I can't deal with that shit right now." Dean looks down at his chest and smirks; it's soaked in blood but his flesh is together and new. "Of course I'm not gonna stop you from wrestling later, maybe throw in some mud and-"

Jo punches him in the jaw.

\----

Sam watches his brother smiling as Garth and Kevin argue over who has to get in the creepy lake first. The Jersey Spine; it'd been awhile since they'd been here. It was one of their favorite places on Earth, ever since they became hellhounds anyway. It was quiet and solitary; but full of mysteries and magic. They could shift and shout and be themselves here; it was a haunted place where a lot of people went missing so the residents in the towns nearby didn't venture into the spine often. Unless they had a death wish.

"Fucking love this place." Dean smirked. "Our own little monster retreat; a vacation spot for the creeps with sharp teeth."

Sam smiles at his reclining brother. "Yeah. It's great out here." Sam sips his beer.

"They coming?"

"Jo and Bela?" Sam asks.

"Yeah they said they had to hash something out and then they'd be here. I really hope they didn't kill each other. I am so not in the mood for that right now." Dean grumbles.

"Dean- fuck I'll go look." He starts getting up when Jo walks past him. She's wearing nothing but her undies and a bra.

"Ugh-"

"Woah, _hello_ Jo?" Dean pushes himself onto his elbows.

Sam can't talk. Her skin is mostly flawless; no freckles or moles, except this one dark mole on the small of her back, and one he sees on the back of her left thigh. Her skin is warm and soft looking; her blonde curls bounce as she waltzes down the hill and toward the lake. Her hair practically glows in the falling sunlight.

"Sam, it's not polite to stare."

Sam hears her smooth British accent behind him and then nothing but long well toned thighs passing him by. Bela throws her hair over her shoulder and smirks back at Sam.

"So much skin- oh man I think I'm gonna need a cold shower." Dean laughs.

Sam watches the girls pull Garth and Kevin into the lake. Laughing and running into the deep dark water.

"Well?" Dean grabs his attention.

"What?" Sam clears his throat.

"Go get some sun while there's still some to be had."

Sam smiles and chugs his beer; he moves from the ground and takes off his shirt. He look back down and sees Dean's laying down; his arms behind his head, eyes closed with a smile on his lips.

"And you're just gonna stay here and what? Guard the beers?"

"Ahhh." He sighs dramatically. "Oh yeah."

Sam scoffs and shakes his head at his brother; he turns to head for the lake and is surprised to see Cas. He's dressed purely in black, with a stark white dress shirt under his dark trench coat.

"Cas-hey."

He suddenly feels underdressed; and resists the urge to put back on his shirt. Dean doesn't stir and Sam glances back at him to see his jaw is tight; his smile gone.

\----

"Dean?" Sam asks.

He doesn't open his eyes fully, just one; to stare at his brother. "What?"

"Dude, Castiel is here."

"So?" Dean closes his eye.

_Who cares, that fucker rejected me. It's been years; all the staring and the touching. He cares so much about me yet he won't do anything about it. Fucking confesses that he actually wants me, and then when I finally work up the nerve to tell him the same he pushes me away._

_Well fuck him. He can go knock boots with some other monster then. I couldn't care less._

Dean wants to yell at him, wants to scream. He saved Dean's soul when he first got to hell; raised him up and made him more than some tortured man. He made him a hellhound and made sure Sam, Jo, Kevin and Garth could be with him. He made that happen; and then when Dean asks him why he's so good to him? Castiel tells him he likes him.

He thinks he means as friends, until Cas comes back from some bad night; a job that didn't turn out as planned. Dean asks him if he's OK and Cas gives him this broken look; then he smells arousal and Cas is kissing him. Ripping off Dean's clothes; he gives him the ride of his life.

Dean wakes up alone and the next time he sees the demon he gives him the cold shoulder. It takes weeks for him to take Dean off his shit list, and by then Dean's done with _him_. He told himself that night meant nothing; it was pity sex and it wouldn't happen again. Even if Cas wanted it too.

Now the demon is hovering above him and Dean opens his eyes in alarm.

"The fuck- personal space asshole."

"Are you- you're OK?" Cas looks worried.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I felt you in pain- you're chest." He touches Dean's pecks and gropes his arm tenderly.

"Hey- I'm fine alright. Back off."

"Dean-"

"Sam don't."

He watches his brother skulk away toward the lake and listens to the sounds of splashing and fun. Fun he can't be part of because a certain demonic dickhead won't back the fuck up.

"Will you chill out. Shit Cas."

He pulls away from his touch and stands. Cas jerks back like Dean punched him and his eyes search the ground. Dean starts to walk toward the lake and Cas stops him with two little words.

"I'm sorry."

Dean stares at the middle of the lake harshly; he grunts and turns back toward Cas. His head is lowered but he meets Dean's eyes.

"If you think saying that is gonna make me forgive you got another thing coming." Dean says lowly.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't want- I can't lose you."

Dean's face screws up in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can't lose you to Crowley. If he finds out that I- that we like each other, if he knew how I felt about you he'd take you from me. I can't lose you to him."

 _Like I've lost everything else_. He sees the words on Cas's tongue but he doesn't push it. He weighs his options; he becomes the demon's fuck buddy, and that would be awesome, but he's had so much of that in his life already. Besides, if he's really honest with himself, which he never is; then he'd admit that he actually wants to fuck and maybe eventually love this idiot. OK maybe love is a little too strong.

Cas meets his eyes with those impossible blues of his. The face of an angel, the soul of a demon. _Maybe love isn't too strong of a word._

\--

Dean throws Cas into the clearing and growls; Cas is up in no time and his eyes are dark with intent.

"So, this is not a time for thinking- or talking so for fucks sake shut up."

"But- we shouldn't-"

"Shut the fuck up Cas." He lunges forward and tackles the demon to the ground.

He lurches toward his mouth and kisses him; rough and filthy. Dean takes what he gives and Cas does the same.

It's incredible, until Cas rolls them over and pushes Dean's chest down.

"The shit-"

"Just, tell me something?"

Dean groans. "Fine, but after that I am fucking you until you can't move." Dean drops his head to the dirt covered ground with a grin.

"I need to know if this is just physical for you or not."

Dean is taken aback. "Wha- no. I want you- for boning purposes yeah, but I do want other things too."

"Like what?" Cas' face is passive.

"Well." Dean looks at Cas with his most serious expression. "I wanna hold your hand. Oh please Cas, say to me, you'll let me be your man."

"I, I would like that very much Dean."

Dean grins. "Well there's more, see because when I touch you I feel happy inside." Dean breaks into song. "It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide. Yeah, you got that something  
I think you'll understand, when I say that something. I wanna hold your-" Cas shuts him up by slamming his mouth into Dean's.

He slips his tongue into his mouth and he's on fire; Dean bucks his pelvis into Cas' and the demon slides down to press his body into Dean's.

He pulls back for air and Cas nuzzles his nose against Dean's. "Wow. Who knew you were such a Beatles fan."

"I did understand the reference." Cas' breathes are heady as his lips hover over Dean's.

"Well- it is true. I wasn't just being a dick."

"For once."

Dean scoffs and Cas actually starts laughing. It's the best sound he's ever heard.

"Clothes; all of them should be gone." Dean says quietly.

"Agreed."

Cas pulls back and Dean pushes himself up enough to cradle Cas' ass in his hands. He cranes his neck and stares at Cas' lips in earnest.  The demon leans his head forward enough to brush his soft wet lips over Dean's; he licks at the edge of Dean's mouth and he turns his head to take Cas' lips under his.

They kiss slowly and deeply; and Dean gropes at Cas' trench coat. Cas relaxes his arms and Dean pulls his demon's jacket off; never letting his mouth leave Cas'. The demon grips Dean's shirt near the ends and tugs up slowly; his rough fingers grazing Dean's nipples on the way up. He pulls away from his lips long enough to pull Dean's shirt the rest of the way off; they look at each other for a minute. Dean's breath is hard and his mouth aches to taste the rest of Castiel.

The demons' eyes fog over, and their entirely black. He looks down; and Dean smells anxiety. He grabs Cas' chin and looks him right in the eyes; he lets his own bleed red and pulls the demon into another deep kiss.

Cas runs his dull nails down Dean's back; his spine contracts under his skin and he feels close to shifting. He holds the beast under his skin and pushes into Cas' mouth with his tongue. Cas licks inside his mouth and gropes his lower back; Dean picks the demon up a little, enough to throw him onto the ground.

Cas groans and lurches up to grab Dean by his belt and pull him on top of him; Dean chuckles and Cas silences him with his harsh lips. He pulls back from the fire of Cas' mouth and rips open the squirming demon's dress shirt. Buttons fly off and the angel keens his pelvis into Dean's.

He falls onto his lips again; the demon moans and Dean pulls from his mouth to trail down his neck. Kissing down his throat; nibbling at the tight skin pulled over his Adam's apple and venturing down to his collarbones. He plays with the skin there; sucking hard dark bruises into his neck; Cas undoes Dean's belt and tugs his jeans down.

He can feel his tight briefs exposed to the air; the cool night is quiet around them. The sounds of the  other hounds  in the distance; Cas keeps tugging and tenses to move up. Dean gets it and moves back enough to kick of his jeans. Cas' tongue finds Dean's stomach and he stills with pleasure; he watches the demon lick and bite trails down his ribcage and feels his nails digging into his back. He moans as the demon breaks skin; he digs his nails into flesh and Dean lets out a somber howl.

He reaches up with a clawed hand and scratches it lightly up Cas' upper back; his trails up the back of his neck and take a handful of Cas' hair in his hand. Cas nips at Dean's bones near his pelvis and starts peeling his briefs off of his ass. Dean groans and pulls Cas' head back roughly; he lets out a grunt and Dean marks his lips with his teeth. He bites and his lips until his lips actually hurt. Cas bites back and Dean takes it further, drawing blood; the demon groans in pleasure and attacks Dean's mouth.

He pushes down and Cas' lets him; he digs them both into the ground and undoes Cas while Cas starts working his fingers into Dean's ass. Dean lets out a gasp as he pushes into his roughly; he works his hole mercilessly and soon he's three fingers deep. Dean's got Cas' dick in his hands; his tight black pants pulled to his knees. Kissing and moaning, then kissing again.

Cas grunts, wanting Dean to take his briefs all the way off; he gets it. He pulls away enough to rip them all the way off. Now remembering he left his shoes at the lake; he ducks down and tugs Cas' shoes off. He pulls his pants and boxers the rest of the way off; his fingers finding the demon's asshole on the way up. Cas' groans at the suddenness of it and Dean smiles; he licks his lips and his tongue finds the underside of Cas' dick.

He licks his way up the shaft and licks the tip before swallowing the devil's cock; Cas moans loudly and Dean is ruthless. Fucking his hole with his dirty rough fingers and teasing the demon's dick with his tongue. Cas moans something in Latin and Dean stares up at him as he licks up his dick. His eyes are black and half closed; his lids heavy and his chest shiny with sweat.

He devours the demon's cock a few more times; Cas' moans grow and he writhes under Dean. His pelvis pushing up and down, grinding into Dean's chest. Dean's mouth is slick as he pulls from the demon's dick; Cas groans and looks down, his eyes still hollow and dark. Dean pushes up and hovers a few inches above Cas' mouth; the demon lurches forward and takes Dean's mouth a dark need.

Their dicks grind together, and they move together; forward and backward, their dicks hard, tight and hot. Ready to burst. Dean groans and Cas pushes his fingers into him while Dean puts his hands on the ground to keep himself from buckling.

They grind for a long while before Dean just can't take it anymore; he needs to feel him, needs to be inside him. Last time it was the other way around and he swore to himself, if it happened again, he'd be on top this time.

He pulls back and Cas looks at him with stark empty eyes; Dean grabs at his waist and moves him onto his side. He gets it and flips over completely; dirt is sticking to his back and his ass and Dean grabs his hips and pulls Cas' tight little ass toward him. He rubs his dick against the demon's crack and watches him shudder. He grins and Cas bucks up and leans back.

Dean grabs his stomach and Cas pushes back; he rises to an upright posture, his knees digging into the Earth. The moon is high in the sky now, peering over them coldly; and Dean basks in the warmth of Cas' skin. He leans in and bits and nips at Cas' shoulders and up his throat; the demon leans back and turns his head enough to tease Dean's mouth with his tongue. He kissing him roughly and working his fingers into the demons' ass again. This time he works hard and fast; there's not tenderness where they're going.

He works him open and Cas moans inside his mouth before pushing his body up enough that Dean can slide inside him. Cas groans gruffly and Dean works him slowly now; his hot skin is slick with sweat. They're both soaked in it; Dean kisses and bites Cas' skin, the crook between his neck and shoulder then between his shoulder blades. He groans around the heat; the taste of him. He pushes inside him, his cock swelling and pulsing inside the demon; Cas moans and Dean pulls back a little to get a better angle.

He grinds into the demon; Cas grips Dean's hips and pulls him toward him. He pushes in harder and Cas groans; he pushes down onto the ground and Dean falls forward to keep inside of him. He grinds and groans and listens to the satisfying pain and pleasure of the demon he could love.

His stomach lays on Cas' back as they melt together; he burns against him and Cas tugs him down further. The demon face plants the dirt and lifts his ass off the ground so Dean can fuck him deeper; Dean pushes in and out and in and out. Cas moans and Dean feels the rise; his dick is leaking and Cas is grinding his own body into Dean's dick.

\----

Dean pulls out and Cas groans in anger; but the hound smirks and whispers in his ear.

"Turn over. I want to see you're pretty face as I fuck you."

He groans and turns over; as soon as he sees Dean's red eyes glowering down at him he grabs the hound's dick in his sweaty palm. He jerks his hand up and down, rough and unforgiving, and the hunter has to lean down and grip the dirt ground to stop from falling over.

Castiel smirks; _that'll teach you._

Dean's breath is erratic and hot as he nuzzles Castiels' neck; the harder Cas jerks the more Dean bites back his moans. Dean's hand finds Castiel's chest and he plays with his nipple; twisting and flicking them until Cas moans out. The hound bites his shoulder hard enough to draw blood and Castiel groans; Dean takes the upper hand and pushes Cas to the ground again.

He slides his slick cock into Castiel and drives himself inside Cas; Dean groans and Cas moans loudly. He pushes and rocks back and forth; slick and hard, grinding inside him. Dean licks at Cas' mouth and he licks back; the hound fucks his mouth and they sink into the fire.

Dean howls and Cas' fingers dig into his spine; he cuts a hole into the hounds back and Dean bites his mouth again. The taste of Dean's sweat and blood is impossibly good; he's never liked blood so much. He can't get enough of him; he never will. Cas bites at Dean's throat as he raises his head to moan; he moans louder as Cas licks up to his jaw.

He grinds into him and Cas tenses his ass; he relaxes as Dean slows his rough grind. He moves faster and faster; no more torture, his gyrating has purpose now. Cas moans and Dean growls inhumanly; he nuzzles his face into Cas neck and they shake the Earth together. The sky is alight with stars and his body is on fire; literally, Dean lights himself with hellfire and Cas moans in pleasure.

Dean's dick explodes inside him and they are both soaked in Cas' cum; Dean growls and pants. Cas relaxes under him and Dean drops his full body weight on him.

They lay like that for who knows how long. Long enough that their heart rates have normalized and their breathing is even, at any rate.

Dean pushes himself to the ground next to Cas; the hound's eyes are back to their hazel green's and Castile knows his own are back to blue. Dean stares up at the moon and his face is soft and relaxed; as relaxed as it was with his brother earlier today.

Castiel smiles at the moon and hopes that it can last; he hopes the night won't ever end. He wants to stay here; his shoulder pushed up against Dean's, soaking up the heat of him, the smell of him. He wants to keep the taste of Dean on his tongue forever.

"We can just stay here right?" Dean breaks the silence.

Castile turns his head to look at Dean, and the hound swallows harshly; his face toward the sky.

"We can stay as long as we can."

"Forever then. Yeah I mean- fuck it Sam is having too much fun to miss us right? We could just, live right here." Dean slaps the ground firmly. "No hell, no heaven. Just me and you."

Castiel weaves his fingers into Dean's and pulls the hounds' hand to his chest.

"You and me. The hound and his demon."

 

\----

 

"Where's Dean?" Sam gets up from the dirt covered ground and Jo moans up at him.

"I'm half naked, wet and cuddling you- and you're thinking about your brother?" She levels him with a glare.

He looks back up and around and wonders where his brother and Cas went. _Maybe they went off to bury the hatchet?_

He feels a hand near his dick, rubbing his thigh. "Maybe their off having sex. Devil knows it wouldn't be the first time." Bela drawls sleepily.

Jo slaps her arm away from Sam. "Don't do that- he doesn't like you like that."

Bela turns toward her and a weird smile forms on her face. Sam starts to think she might go for Jo's throat but she just grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug. A very inappropriate half naked hug.

Sam's eyes widen and Jo looks up at him with shocked eyes; Bela grabs for his arm and tugs.

"Come on Sam; keep us warm?" Bela says haughtily.

Jo shivers and perks up toward him. "Yeah, it's fucking freezing."

_Dean would be disappointed if I ran off right now; hell he'd probably threaten to cut off my balls. So this is for Dean; it's what he'd want._

Sam nods. "Dean will be fine." He sinks to the ground and Bela giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Alex wanted a dark Destiel fic for her birthday.


End file.
